kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Them Bones
Them Bones is the song where the Linn 9000 claps were heard and is the song in the video What I Want to Be. It featured Kiki Scott, Alexander Folk and Betty Muramoto. Chris Finch, Ashande Gravenberg, and the uncredited Nicole Mandich also appeared in the song. Lyrics Alexander: (RAP) So you wanna be a doctor? Well, the getting there is slow, A whole lot of school to learn the things you gotta know. Get ready, everybody, there's a lesson for you, About the bones in your body and the things you can do. You need to know where they go and how to connect, So you and your body have neutral respect. We're going to call on our friend, the skeleton, And name these bones one by one. Betty: (RAP) You got the foot bones, Connect the shin bones, Connect the thigh bones, Connect the hip bones. Alexander: (RAP) Now what we have here, Is the lower half of the body beautiful, And that's no laugh. The other bones of the body, We need, you see, 'cause put together neatly, They make you and me. Kids and Alexander: (SONG) These bones, these bones, Gonna walk around. These bones, these bones, Gonna jump around. These bones, these bones, Gonna dance around. These bones, these body bones. Betty: (RAP) We got the finger bones, Connect the hand bones, Connect the arm bones, Connect the shoulder bones. Alexander: (RAP) Now what we have here, Is the upper half of the body beautiful, And that's no laugh. The backbone is like, A piece of twine, Hold it all together, And we call it a spine. Now, you and me are gonna play a little game. I'll point to the bone, And you say the name. Kids: (RAP) Foot bone! Shin bone! Thigh bone! Hip bone! Finger bone! Hand bone! Arm bone! Head bone! And all these bones together, Make the curvy backbone! Alexander: (RAP) Now that is good, And now you all know, How the bones fit together, From head to toe. Just stand close together, And do your thing. We'll put all the bones together again, As we sing: One, two say what's in your shoe! Everybody: (SONG) The foot bones connected to the shin bones. The shin bones connected to the thigh bones. The thigh bones connected to the hip bones. These bones gonna walk around! And the the hip bones connected to the backbone. The backbone connected to the shoulder bones. The shoulder bones connected to the collarbone. These bones gonna dance around! And the finger bones connected to the hand bones. The hand bones connected to the arm bones. The arm bones connected to the shoulder bones. And all the bones connected to the head bone. These bones of the body, Love to walk around. These bones of the body, Love to jump around. These bones of the body, Love to dance around. We love these body bones. We love these body bones. We love these body bones. Kids: (SHOUT) "Thanks, Doc!" Category:Lyrics Category:Songs